wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Flyza
image used in the coding is free-to-use, but credit to annie spratt (photographer) this character was made by wings-of-bloodfire. do not tamper with the page. Once Upon a December -- "Anastasia" soundtrack The Plagues -- "The Prince of Egypt" soundtrack (between Flyza 1st + Feldspar 2nd) Mary, Did You Know? -- The Riff Tones (inspired by Pentatonix cover) |-| ID = F l y z a |-| Profile = Daughter of the tyrant king Feldspar, Flyza was sent away shortly after she hatched to protect her father's hold on the kingdom. She grew up on a farm for most of her life, only for a trip to the palace for crop delivery to revive some memories, helped along by her dead biological mother's former assistant. After seeing what her father has done to the land and the MudWings, in a leader position that he never should have had, Flyza leads a rebellion against him and his rule. In the eras to follow, Flyza is known for being "the Savior" for ending Feldspar's reign of fear and war. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-top:1px solid #fff; border-bottom:1px solid #fff;" | Background |- | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Aliases | Typha the Savior |- | Element | earth |- | Attribute | destiny |- | Animal | bobcat |- | Timeline | pre-canon |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-top:1px solid #fff; border-bottom:1px solid #fff;" |'Character' |- | Age | 16 HY |- | Gender | female |- | Orientation | undetermined |- | Occupation | farmer (formerly) queen |- | Tribe | MudWing |- | Residence | small farm palace (as an egg) |- | Parentage | mother: Wildflower father: Feldspar |- | Foster | mother: Caiman father: Brick |- | R. Status | -- |- | Quote | "You hoped I'd never come back to take the empire you built out of fear and hate." |} |} A p p e a r a n c e Flyza is still young, not quite a full adult yet, but is still tall and, well, big, given her tribe's stature. As a pureblooded MudWing, she is big-boned and not easily moveable, with strong legs and a wide head, a barrel-like chest, and a long, thick tail. Given her father's incredible size, it should be no surprise Flyza is large, although smaller than him in comparison. Her wings are usually curled in tight to her sides, but are easily large enough to carry her in the air with little issue. The MudWing is mainly a light caramel color, lighter than her father's dark chocolate scales, with hints of her father's darker in her tortoiseshell mottling and in her horns, not to mention the dark rings around her ankles. Flyza looks remarkably like her mother, with the caramel-colored scales and the pale green eyes, not to mention her one white forepaw, a signature of her mother's bloodline. Her wings are dark on the the dorsal side, with the ventral side being a light golden-brown, even paler than her main scale color, but not quite white. Growing up with a farming family, Flyza's attire has always been rather plain and boring, created for working purposes and not gaining attention. Before assuming her rightful position as heir, she wore dark brown leather fingerless gloves over her palms to protect them from her grueling occupation, with plain and simple beige robes that often got dirty and torn in the field. After the civil war between herself and her father, Flyza was able to assume her rightful position as queen of the MudWings, and changed her attire to that of royalty. However, despite the change in status, the young maiden always dresses simply in dark, wine-colored robes. She is not one for many accessories, growing up with little to nothing of the sort. P e r s o n a l i t y -- gentle, kind, humble -- easily embarrassed + flustered -- socially awkward -- introvert. gets socially drained -- however she knows that no matter how uncomfortable she will be, she has to do what is Right -- not much of a fighter. raised as a farmer. has to Learn -- determined, no matter how scared she is -- cares a lot for her tribe -- never forgets her roots (as a farmer). keeps her relatable and humble A b i l i t i e s Firebreath Flyza can breathe fire if she warm enough, being a MudWing. Luckily, she has never been cut off from her fire since she has never left the marshes. Strength MudWings are one of the strongest tribes on Pyrrhia, if not the strongest. Flyza is pretty strong, not to mention her father's blood runs through her veins, making her large and imposing at such a young age, only adding to her strength. Observation The young MudWing is very observant and able to pick up on little things, like body language and a strange tone of voice. Her ability to read visible cues is very acute and can help her figure out how to approach someone in the best possible manner. |-| History = H i s t o r y -- born to king feldspar + wildflower (noble family) -- wildflower got rlly sick while flyza was still smol babey. she died and then feldspar was like. this is great news i dont have to kill her myself -- feldspar had his Most Loyal Supporter (Skarn) take flyza away since he couldn't find it in himself to kill her in order to secure his throne -- skarn took flyza to some village orphanage, pretty far away from the palace -- flyza adopted by a mated couple who were farmers (brick and caiman is trans female) and raised as their daughter under the name typha -- helped her parents on the farm while growing up. went to a local village school and stuff. not great education but enough -- took some crop deliveries to the market usually, but one day her father brick injured his leg and couldn't take the crops to the palace (it was the farthest so he usually did it) so she went instead -- while there, had some flashes from her subconscious when she was young but was like. what is happening. getting confused -- one of wildflower's old handmaidens (lilypad) recognizes her and is like. super shook (bc feldspar told everyone she died with her mom). but she knew wildflower super well so she recognizes her friend in this young dragonness (and the signature white paw and green eeys of her noble family, oops) -- lilypad calls her "flyza" but flyza is all flustered and says its not her name, im typha, stuff like that. but lilypad knows this dragonness is flyza. she can FEEL IT bro -- lilypad is like. we cant let feldspar or skarn see you. or they will Kill you. flyza is so friggin shook rn and is about to pass tf out. overwhelmed you might say -- the handmaiden (who now works as one of feldspar's servants) sneaks flyza into her old room in the palace, where she and her mom were mainly, separate from feldspar's chambers -- flyza's subconscious starts remembering fragments and starting to piece them together, you know like in tangled and anastasia. she is the supposedly dead princess of the mudwings -- but now she doesnt know what to do with this new information. its not like her parents know and they are expecting her back at the farm -- lilypad takes some time off of work and goes with flyza back home to the farm to speak to the parents about the situation -- pretty much in disbelief, but this handmaiden has the Royal Seal on her attire so it must not be a lie -- brick and caiman offer to help her stand up to feldspar. we love them they are good parents -- flyza needs some time to learn battle moves, since she doubt the king would just step away. i mean he sent her away so he could be king until he died -- its Time to get the throne back boys and girls -- flyza comes in with her parents + lilypad + pretty much the whole village in stride. she helped gather mudwings who hate feldspar and want him revoked from power. civil war time baby -- feldspar is shook to see her, but is more mad. like BRO how did you figure this out. my plan was fool proof -- she challenges him for the throne publicly. so the mudwings basically have a civil war (a quick one tho) where the mudwings that support flyza fight against the mudwings that support feldspar -- the balance tips in flyza's favor since so many people hate him -- flyza and feldspar Fight to the death and she kills him, rightfully taking up the place as queen -- many mudwings praise her immediately, calling her the savior of mudwings for overthrowing feldspar's tyranny -- later on she becomes the grandmother to the current queen moorhen |-| Gallery = M e Y o u flyza_marx.png|base by glamoroussneaking Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Government Official) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Legend)